VG Cats: Blood for Blood
by DELTA2FOUR
Summary: Sequel to Ashes
1. Chapter 1 Blood for Blood

Chapter I Blood for Blood

"And I think it's gonna be a long, long time, till touchdown brings me around again to find. That I'm not the man they think I am at home. Oh no, no, no. I'm a rocket man. Rocket man, burning out his fuse out here alone."

"Leo! Shut the hell up!"

Leo paused his iPod and put it on the table. Aeris had never liked him singing, especially not to Elton John. _Haters gonna hate_, he always told her. But now he was curious because from the sound of it, the voice didn't come from her room. He got out of his game chair and walked around the apartment trying to find her. His investigation ended when he stumbled into Marcus' old room and found Aeris sitting on his bed looking at the dresser.

"Uh Aeris?" Leo began. He walked into the room carefully, trying not to disturb anything, but Leo being clumsy bumped into the dresser. "Damn it."

"It's funny." Aeris said not looking up, "He's only been gone for 4 hours and there's already dust on everything." Aeris dragged her finger across the dresser and brought her finger up to her eyes to inspect the amount of dust that had accumulated over time.

Leo began to open his mouth to make a sexist joke but dismissed the idea. "Well I don't think he cleaned it either." Leo said instead. Leo walked over to Aeris and sat down next to her.

"It's all that fuckers fault." She said coldly under her breath while clenching her fist.

"Whose?" Leo asked, not sure whom she was referring to.

"His father. If not for him, Marcus would still be alive. He broke him down until there was nothing left. He's the reason that Marcus suffered his entire life," Aeris replied, adding emphasis to the 'entire' part.

Leo had a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for his father, then we probably never would have met him." Leo was proud of himself for bringing up a valid point. However his pride was crushed when he saw Aeris turn around and began to scold him. Leo raised his hands up on reflex. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just… you can't beat yourself up over something you had no control over."

Aeris sighed knowing he was right. "Yeah you're right. But I'd rather him live not knowing us than die in agony being friends with us." She brought her vision back down to the dresser and wiped her finger across the surface once again.

Leo looked around the room. It's funny how when someone dies the whole world just continues. Leo brought his attention back to Aeris. "Yeah, I agree. Sometimes I wish I could get my hands on his Dad. I'd make him pay," Leo said with steel in his voice.

Aeris froze; she stared at the dresser and then out of nowhere stood up. "That's it!" She exclaimed with excitement. "Why don't we do that? What's stopping us? We could go to the States and get him!" She raised her fist in the air with a devilish grin resting on her face.

"What?" Leo jumped up confused, not knowing whether to take her seriously or not. "Are you kidding?"

Aeris looked down at the baffled Leo. "No. Why would I be kidding? You said so yourself, you want blood. Well I do too, blood for blood."

Leo was still staring at Aeris, astonished she would even suggest an idea such as murder. "Well for one it's illegal!" Leo barked, trying to convince her to change her mind. But he knew that once she had her mind set on something that it was almost impossible to change it.

"So fucking what? We could do it. He's a piece of fucking shit! No one would miss him. It would be so easy."

Leo sighed heavily, knowing that he was losing the invisible battle that was waging on between them. "Aeris," Leo started, "Revenge is like a ghost, it takes over every man it touches. Its thirst cannot be quenched until the last man standing has fallen."

Aeris glanced at him. "Why does that sound familiar? Who said it?"

"Makarov." Leo said slightly grinning. Aeris sighed heavily and kicked him in the shin.

"What have I told you about quoting video game characters?"

"Don't do it?"

"Exactly."

Leo sat down on the bed and after what seemed like an eternity he spoke up. "Fine. If you're this bent on getting this man then I'll go along with you. I do want justice."

Aeris smiled. "Good, I knew you would see the light."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, something like that."

Aeris laughed slightly and she sat down next to Leo. "He'll pay, Leo." Leo nodded to himself and looked around the room some more. Aeris sat frozen for a second and exclaimed a curse word.

"What?" Leo asked. She stood up off the bed and looked at him.

"We don't know where he lives; all we know is that it's in the States." She looked destroyed due to her dream shattered so easily.

Leo spoke up and began to stand as well. "I think I know a way." Aeris almost immediately looked over her shoulder and stared at him.

"How?" She asked curiously.

Leo looked at her and pointed his finger towards the corner of the room. Aeris followed his finger to where it pointed and saw papers. "His medical files." Leo said. "They probably have his address on them somewhere."

She scurried across the room and picked up the papers. She browsed each and every paper for about 2 minutes. She finally looked up with a smile on her face, waving the piece of paper happily. "Got it. Good idea, Leo," she said, somewhat shocked by what just came out of her own mouth.

Leo returned the smile and bowed slightly. "I have my moments."

**Yup, I'm starting another story. Now this will have not a lot of romance in it, particularly because I'm not good at writing it. Also I will not update this story as often as I did the other one. But you can probably expect at least one chapter a week. Review. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Coming Storm

**Firstly let me start by saying that I worded my A/N oddly last time, so let me clear up any confusion. My story will have romance in it but the story does not completely revolve around it. Secondly I will just go ahead and say that this will not be a very long story, I predict only around ten chapters. The reason this is is because I am already thinking of a new story. One of which will be a lot longer than ten chapters. But since I'm already committed to this story I'm going to finish it… and not half-ass it. :P **

Chapter II The Coming Storm

Aeris continued to browse through the files and instantly old feeling began to wash over her upon seeing Marcus' face again. See glanced at it momentarily and eventually decided to take it out and keep it for herself. See folded the picture and shoved it deep into her right pocket. She was about to continue reading when Leo stopped her.

"Come on. We have what we need. Lets leave his things alone." Leo said in an authoritative tone.

Aeris looked over her right shoulder to see Leo with a slight frown on his face and his arm crossed. "Yeah, you're right." Aeris put the stack of papers to their original resting-place.

"So where are we going to anyway?" Leo asked while scratching his head. He stood patiently waiting for an answer. After about 5 seconds he was about to repeat his question but was cut off when Aeris answered him.

"Georgia." Aeris replied. She looked up at Leo snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah! That's right." He said grinning to himself. "I remember now. Georgia, that's the one with peanuts and peaches right?"

Aeris now remembering the conversion laughed under her breath. "Yeah Leo, that's the one." She looked at him and put on a serious face, to which Leo did the same. "Okay lets get serious. I'm going to go buy plane tickets, I need you to pack clothes and other essentials from around the house."

Leo looked around and just nodded at her request.

Aeris sat down in front of her laptop and powered it up. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently and silently cursed Bill Gates. She heard Leo's door open and saw him walk into his room carrying an empty bag. "How's the packing coming along?" She yelled out to him.

"It blows!" Leo cried out back to her. "I can't get the damn Xbox to fit along with all of my clothes!" Leo grunted a few times, trying to stuff the white Xbox into the already packed bag.

"Damn it Leo. I thought I told you to pack essentials."

Leo left the xbox on the bed and walked out to the living room where Aeris was staring at him, shaking her head. Leo held out his hand sarcastically and said. "Hi! I'm Leo, I'm addicted to video games!"

Aeris not grabbing his hand sighed. "Look, just pack your DS okay? Leave the Xbox here."

Leo threw up his hands in frustration and grumbled under his breath as he walked away. Aeris looked back towards the now booted-up laptop and quickly typed in her password, which presented her with her wallpaper. She scrolled over the Safari and Googled plane tickets to Georgia. Clicking the first link that came up she bought two tickets from Delta Airlines for $900 total. _Christ shit's expensive now-a-days._

After she bought the tickets, she powered down her laptop and just then Leo walked out of his room carrying two large bags. Aeris looked up at him and silently stared at the two bags. "You pack everything?" She asked. Leo nodded excitedly, happy that he had completed the task that was requested. Aeris walked over to him and grabbed one of the bags from his hands. "Well let's see what the damage is."

She slung the bag on top of the table and unzipped it. She rummaged through its contents and stumbled back a little when she lifted up some of Leo's shirts. "What are these?" She said angrily, holding up a shiny, pointy object.

"Oh those are the kitchen knives." Leo exclaimed proudly. "Yeah I figured if we're going to go kill someone that we might as well be prepared. And hey, now we won't need to buy any there."

"Are you retarded or some shit?" Aeris asked frustrated. "Do you know what they'll do if they find knives in our carry-on? Let's just say that G-Bay is not a place where I would want to have a summer home at."

"I don't get it." Leo said back not knowing anything else to say.

"Of course you don't. Well it looks like everything else is in order. Just get rid of any weapons you have, we'll have to get those kind of supplies when we get there."

**3 hours later…**

"Are we there yet?" Leo whined looking out of the side window.

Aeris' blood was beginning to boil; being in a car with him for 2 and a half-hours was one thing. But spending 5 hours on a plane with him would surly be infuriating. She looked out of her window and in the distance she could see planes taking off and landing. "Actually yes we are here." She said relived.

"Finally… Oh look! Planes!" Leo pointed towards the airport and saw a giant plane take off towards the sky.

"Very good! Maybe you're not such a dumbass after all."

"Oh hush. You love me." Leo replied grinning.

"Huh-uh." Aeris said calmly while grinning too.

She pulled up to the parking lot and each cat grabbed their bag and walked inside the huge building. Leo looked around in astonishment while Aeris just grunted under her breath.

"What?" Leo asked curiously. He looked back at the amazing sight of the huge building, wondering how someone builds something this big.

"I hate people." Aeris responded sounding pissed-off. "I mean, holy shit! There has to be at least 500 people in this area alone." She held out her arms to show Leo the crowd that he must have missed. Leo mistook her gesture and jumped in front of her to give her a hug. He squeezed her and to his surprise, she hugged back.

"There, there." Leo said smirking. Aeris pushed him off of her, trying to fight off a smile.

"Let's just go already." She said motioning towards the front counter. Leo nodded and began to walk in front of her. Aeris almost busted out laughing at the sight of a sticky note on his back reading 'KICK ME!'. _Ha, classic, _she thought.

**There's chapter 2. I laughed so hard when I typed that last part. HA!**


	3. Chapter 3 Inside the Fire

**I'm probably going to update this story more often than I originally stated as I am wanting to get done with this story so I can move on to the next one. I think the biggest pain in my ass is how to start it off. If I don't begin it a certain way then theres a lot of room for plot holes, so I gotta look out for that. Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

Chapter III Inside the Fire

Leo and Aeris both walked up towards the front counter and placed their bags on the ground. The woman behind the counter looked up from her keyboard and started her routine. "Welcome! How may I help you?" She asked with a fake smile.

"Yeah, we already have tickets so all we need is the boarding passes and we'll get out of your hair." Aeris said, returning the fake enthusiasm. The woman behind the counter extended her hand and Aeris placed the two tickets she had printed out earlier into her hand.

She looked at them blankly for a few seconds and proceeded to type a few keys on the keyboard. After about two minutes a couple of pieces of paper printed out, she handed them to Aeris and said. "Here you are ma'am. Are you flying for business or pleasure?"

Before Aeris could answer Leo jumped into the conversation. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on his face. "Both." He said, then yelled out "YEAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aeris immediately slapped him on the back of his head.

"Come on retard." Aeris said bitterly. She began to walk away but turned around to apologize to the woman behind the counter for her friend. She just giggled and went back to typing on her computer.

Surprisingly enough, Leo didn't make a commotion when it came to the metal detectors. He followed all of their instructions and went through the detectors without any problems. Aeris waited for him on the other side with a shocked look on her face.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I just expected you to fuck things up as you normally do." Aeris replied giving her side to the ordeal.

Leo grinned and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "If you want I can go back and try it again."

Aeris looked down and shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. Let's just get to the plane." She motioned her head towards the gate and they both grabbed their bags and went on their way.

The two cats proceeded towards the gate but were stopped by a small girl tugged on the back of Leo's shirt. Leo turned around and looked down at the 5-year-old girl. "Well hello there cutie pie!" Leo said greeting her with a smile. "What can I do for you? Are you lost?"

The little girl grinned and kicked Leo hard in the shin. "GAH! What was that for?" Leo cried out as the girl walked away. He fell to the ground and began to rub his sore leg. Aeris instead of being more concerned began to laugh in an uproar. Leo began to suspect something so he looked over his body, searching for a clue. He reached around his back and was presented with a sticky note.

"Really? That's so 5th grade Aeris." Leo said smirking.

Aeris walked over to him and extended her hand to help Leo up, which he gratefully took. "Well its early so theres still enough time to get creative." She replied returning the smile.

They finally got to the plane and put their luggage away. They sat down together and were thankful that there were only two seats. They sat down and prepared for take-off. Aeris took out her iPod and began to untangle her earbuds. She put in the earbuds but quickly removed them and leaned over towards Leo. "This is going to be a long flight. I suggest you get some shuteye. Theres a lot we have to do when we land."

Leo removed his DS from his pocket and began to play it. "I'll manage." He said not looking up from the screen.

"Suit yourself." Aeris yawned.

After about two hours later Leo had beaten his game that he had started on earlier at the house. He turned it off to save the battery and looked out of the window to let his mind wonder. _Do I really want to do this? Yes, of course I do. It's just that, will I go to Hell for this? Is there a Hell? I think God would understand, after all 'An eye for an eye' is in the Bible. It doesn't matter, if Aeris wants it, I'll do it. I would follow her to Hell. She's worth it._

Leo decided to let his mind rest and get some sleep. However it would prove to be a difficult task since there was a baby crying and a lot of other noise. He looked over at Aeris and noticed her sound asleep with her iPod still in_. She seems to have the right idea._ Leo pulled out his own iPod and clicked shuffle and quickly fell asleep.

Three hours later Leo woke up to the shaking of the plane landing. He jerked awake and rubbed his eyes. He was still listening to his iPod and tried to figure out what exactly he was listening to.

"Give your soul to me,

For eternity.

Release your life,

To begin another time with her.

End your grief with me,

Theres another way.

Release your life,

Take your place inside the fire with her!"

_Hmmmm_… Leo thought to himself. He took out his earbuds and paused his music. He put the iPod deep within his left pocket. He looked over towards Aeris to discover she was still sleeping, she almost hadn't moved at all from the last time he had seen her. He went to shake her awake but retracted his hand, thinking of a much better idea.

He got up and kissed Aeris on the lips. Aeris, now awake, purred with delight. She opened her eyes to see Leo right in front of her, waking her gently. Aeris was about to say something but Leo got in the first word.

"It's like your Snow White and I just woke you up from your slumber." Leo said smiling, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Aeris smiled and said. "Leo, I can't believe you ruined your own moment." Aeris sighed as she put her iPod away. "Easy come, easy go I guess." She continued.

They both got their bags and continued to walk off of the plane. They finally felt like they were somewhere else other than Canada for a change. They stepped into the lobby and were greeted by a strange smell. Aeris grabbed her noise and dropped her bag with disgust.

"God what is that?" She said repulsed. "It smells like… stale beer, cut grass, and cigarette smoke."

A man who sat near them on the plane walked past them and laughed. "Yeah, welcome to Georgia." He waved his hand and continued to walk away.

**Well theres chapter 3 and theres your romance that y'all want. So I shall continue to work on this story so I can get started on the next one. *Rubs hands with excitement*… OH YEAH! Legal crap…. I do not own Disturbed, their song (Inside The Fire), or their lyrics.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**Man I feel weird not updating in a week but it has been a week and I said I would update it so here is the next chapter. I also have another story up for all of those who are reading this and aren't aware.**

Chapter IV The Devil Went Down To Georgia

"Hey! Taxi!" Aeris shouted, holding up her hand. The yellow taxi pulled over, and the driver seeing that the two cats had luggage, popped the trunk open. Leo and Aeris threw their bags carelessly into the trunk and took their seats in the back.

"Where do you wanna go?" The driver asked with a very fake Boston accent. Aeris instead of answering the man, who smelled of stale cigarette smoke, handed him a small piece of paper with some scribblings on it. The driver slowly opened the paper and punched in a few things into the little GPS he had at the front of the cab.

"So where ARE we going?" Leo asked. He got right up to her face with a grin. Aeris laughed a little and lightly pushed him away.

"We're gonna go pick up our rental car. We can't be taking a cab everywhere we go. We need something more stylish." Aeris leaned forward towards the front. "No offense intended."

The cab driver just grunted and went about his boring job. Leo smiled a little at Aeris' attitude. "You seem to be happier then usual. Did you have a dream about you kicking my ass or something?"

"It defiantly had your ass in it." Aeris answered back with a slight giggle.

Leo scratched the back of his head confused. "What? I don't get it?"

"Of course you don't. God your retarded, but hey… you're MY retard." Aeris blushed a little with Leo following her. Aeris leaned in for a kiss until…

"Ohhhhhh?" The cab driver said with a high pitched voice.

Aeris turned her attention towards the front and stared down the cab driver. "Just drive the fucking car." The rest of the 10 minute car ride was filled with silence except for the taxi driver yelling curse words at other drivers from time to time. The yellow car finally came to a halt outside of a small building with a large parking lot. Leo got the bags from the trunk while Aeris reluctantly paid the cab driver. He accepted the money and with a small wave drove off.

The two walked into the building and looked around, not finding anyone. Aeris walked towards the front counter and slammed her bags on the ground in order to get someone attention. Aeris had her arms crossed when someone finally came to the front to greet her. An old yellow cat walked towards the two of them. "Good evening there. How may I help you?" He asked in an odd, enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah I'm here to pick up a car." Aeris responded thinking _why else would I be here?_

"Alright, I will need your information."

While Aeris took care of the boring paper work, Leo took it upon himself to have a little look around the office. _Christ this place looks boring_, he thought. _There's no TV, no Xbox, no nothing. How does this poor man keep himself entertained? Better yet what did people do before Xbox? I couldn't imagine living in such a world. _All of this talk about video games reminded Leo that it has been a good hour or so since he had played a video game. Feeling like he was suffering from withdrawals, he sat down in one of the few gray chairs, took out his DS and began to play Super Mario.

After some time, Aeris walked over to Leo who was almost comatose, staring at the small portable screen. She gave him a light kick in the shin. "Time to go." When Leo didn't answer Aeris kicked again, harder this time around.

Leo closed his screen and practically jumped out of the chair. "Yes my liege." He responded while giving a slight bow and one arm bent and going across his chest.

Aeris rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and jingled the keys in front of him. They walked outside where their car was waiting for them, a Honda Civic. Leo carried the bags to the car and stuffed them into the trunk. He quickly hurried to the passenger side, thinking Aeris would leave him there for some reason. She started the car and they drove off.

After 15 minutes. Leo decided to speak up. "Where are we headed and why aren't we there yet?"

Aeris didn't look away from the road but still answered his question. "Funny you should say that, we're here." Aeris pulled into a hotel and from the looks of it, probably a 3 star one at that.

"This place blows." Leo said unenthusiastically. He frowned at the very blain structure.

"You haven't even stepped inside yet." Aeris retorted.

"Well it's gonna blow."

"Whatever."

The two pulled around and got their items from the trunk and made their way inside. They managed to check-in with ease and got to their room, which was on the 3rd floor, with no problem. Aeris unlocked the door and Leo rushed in to throw the bags onto the floor.

"Alright." Leo said as he started to make his way back to the door. "Let's go get him."

Aeris extended her arm to stop him. "We're not going to get him yet. And before you even ask you're next question I'll just go ahead and answer it for you. We don't have 'materials' yet, and besides I'm tired."

Leo looked at his watch, it was getting late. "Alright." He said regretfully. He turned around back towards the room and it was only now that he noticed that there was only one bed. "Uh Aeris? There's only one bed."

"What's the problem?" She replied back carelessly while crawling into the bed still wearing her day clothes.

Leo too didn't bother changing and got under the covers. He rolled over to ask Aeris a question but she was already sleeping.

**Whew. I made it, wait did I? *Looks at clock* 11:42… yup made it! Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fire Sale

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. No excuses really, I either forgot or was just too lazy to write. But I'm here now, so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter V Fire Sale

"Move you fucking jackass!"

Leo jumped out of bed due to the shouting. He rubbed his eyes angrily and stumbled towards the window. He pulled up the blinds and saw what looked like a car wreak and a lot of cars piled up behind it to try to catch a glimpse of what was going on. He could see a man shaking his fist out of his car window and raising a certain finger to the person driving in front of him.

_Welcome to America_, Leo thought to himself. He closed the blinds and tip toed back to the bed. He held his hands out in front of him to feel where he was at, due to there not being any light in the room. He finally found his side of the bed and slowly crept in the covers to realize that Aeris was no longer next to him. He flew his hand across the other side of the bed to see if she was more towards the side, but she was no where on the bed.

Leo turned on the lamp that stood on the nightstand and shielded his eyes against the blinding light that the lamp produced. After about thirty seconds his eyes adjusted and he walked around the hotel room in search for his feline companion. He searched high and low, on the top of the cabinet to the toilet. He even looked in the mini fridge. He scratched the back of his neck in confusment; he couldn't seem to find Aeris anywhere.

_Aeris always was better at hide and seek than I was_, Leo began to remember. _I could never find her. Until I learned her secret hiding spot, which was the driver side of the car about six miles away from the apartment. I hid in the backseat of the car and scared her once she parked the car. Ahhh, it was so funny! But she didn't think so. _Leo rubbed a spot on his forehead as he recalled the events that played out.

Leo began to panic and franticly searched all over the room, triple checking spots he had already looked at. He was removing throw pillows from the bed when he heard the knob on the door begin to open. Leo swung his head at what was now getting his attention. He was about to lunge on the unknown person coming into the room until he realized who it was.

"Hey Leo." Aeris said warmly. She walked in and sat down a bag on the counter. She looked up at Leo who was almost on the verge of crying. "What?"

"I didn't know where you were!" Leo shouted. "I thought you were kidnapped or something." Leo was still shaking a little from the whole episode.

Aeris let out a loud sigh and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I can only assume that you didn't read my note."

Leo looked up a little taken back by her statement. "What note?" he said accusingly. Aeris let out another sigh and walked towards the door, where a sticky note was hanging. She ripped it off and handed it to Leo. Leo glanced down at the note and read it.

Leo, I'm going to get breakfast. I'll be back in a little bit. Please don't do anything stupid.

-XOXO Aeris.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Leo said with relief. He put the sticky note on the counter next to the bag of food. "What did you get by the way?" Leo placed his hand over his stomach.

"McDonalds." Aeris said promptly. She reached down and handed Leo a biscuit. "I already ate mine, so hurry up and eat; we have a big day ahead of us."

Leo was wondering what she had in mind but he quickly let it slip his mind as his hunger grew. After about ten minutes, Leo ate and the two were on their way. "So where are we headed?" Leo asked remembering the earlier conversion.

"Wal-Mart." Aeris replied. "We needed to pick up a few things." Aeris still staring at the road handed Leo a list and motioned for him to open it.

"What's this?" Leo asked.

"Its what I need you to grab when we get in there." Aeris handed Leo a credit card. "Whenever you get done just meet me by the car."

"Aw cool! It's like we're on a mission and we're getting supplies." Leo began to hum the James Bond theme to himself. He shoved the list into his pocket and took the card from Aeris.

Aeris pulled up to a parking spot and the two walked into the store together. "Now remember, get what's on the list and nothing else. Last thing we need is more credit card debt." Aeris then walked away from Leo, who was sticking his tongue out behind her back.

Leo casually walked through the giant store, admiring everything that it had to offer. He stopped in the middle of the aisle to retrieve the list. He read the first thing on paper: Black clothes, make a complete outfit.

Leo walked towards the clothes department and picked out everything he needed: Sweatpants, sweatshirt, and a skull cap. _NEXT_!, he thought to himself. He retrieved the list again and glanced over its contents: Backpack and Binoculars.

Leo began to walk towards the sports section where he would find the binoculars and it was then he saw it, a paintball gun. He walked over towards it and ogled it, he also couldn't help but notice the knives that were on display next to it. Just then a crazy idea popped into his head, he purchased both a knife and the paintball gun. _This is going to be good_, he thought to himself.

About 20 minutes later…

"Finally! I've been waiting here for almost 10 minutes. I thought girls were supposed to be the slow shoppers." Aeris said somewhat frustrated. Leo apologized for his tardiness, and placed the bags in the trunk. Aeris noticed that the bags were a little bigger than she had anticipated but she put it off.

**Whew! Here's the next chapter. My back hurts and I'm going to take a nap. Review and all that good stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6 Good Intentions

**I've finally gone to the dentist and gotten my teeth checked out. Their fine but I'm sure you're not reading this because you're interested in my health…bastards. Here's the next chapter. Finally… yeah I know, I know, I'm a shit. But hey, what are you gonna do?**

Chapter VI Good Intentions

Leo looked eagerly at the door closing as Aeris left the hotel room. As soon as he heard the car start up he let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran towards where he had stashed his things he had bought earlier at. _I thought she would never leave_, he thought to himself. He put all of his items on the table and looked at each of the objects for a while until he spoke to himself. "Let's get to work."

10 Minutes later…

Leo had just finished putting the finishing touches on his project when Aeris came walking through the door. Leo panicked as he threw a sheet over his invention. He looked up at Aeris who was staring at him inventively.

She rose an eyebrow and spoke up. "And what is that if I might ask?" She pointed a finger towards the sheet that covered the table. She put down the bag that contained their dinner and walked over towards the table. She reached for the sheet until Leo playfully slapped her wrist as he shook his finger.

"Please, allow me." He said. He put both hands on the sheet and yanked back towards him hard. Aeris starred at the strange foreign object for awhile and let herself get a better look at it. It was paintball gun with a knife glued at the end of the barrel.

"Did my money pay for this?" She asked irritated. She scowled at Leo as she predicted his answer.

"Yes. But…" Leo said, quick to change the subject. "But do you know what it is?"

Aeris frowned. "Retarded?"

"No. Imagine a ballistic knife." Leo held out both hands towards the weird device. "Here, I'll show you how it works." Leo picked up the gun and pointed it towards the wall. He flipped the safety off and looked back towards Aeris. "This is going to be awesome!"

He turned back towards the wall and squeezed the trigger, however was presented with a faint hiss of gas.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Aeris said agitated.

"No, no. hang on let me try it again." Leo pulled the trigger once again, only to have the hissing to grow a little louder. He stared at the gun a little. "It should work, I don't understand." He pulled the trigger several more times until eventually the back of the gun exploded, causing Leo to jump in fear and drop the gun.

Aeris immediately began to laugh at his foolishness and walked towards him. "You alright?" She eventually asked as her laughter subsided. Leo was still shaking but slowly nodded his head.

Aeris picked up the broken gun and examined it. She sighed as she looked back towards Leo. "Well, you get an A for effort." She said sarcastically. She motioned for Leo to grab the bag of food that rested on the counter. "Come on. Let's eat and go to bed. You're going to need your energy soon."

Leo reluctantly obliged her demand and snatched the bag from the counter. He took out the burgers and began to wonder how he was going to sleep tonight.

An hour later…

Aeris lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Good night Leo." She leaned up and fluffed a pillow before laying back down.

"Good night!" Leo said. He quickly got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes, but he knew almost instantly that sleep wasn't coming. He relaxed and let his mind wonder.

_Am I really about to go through with this?_ He thought to himself. _I agree that his father is a bastard but I think that this is a bit extreme. I mean, I've never killed anyone before and I really want to keep it that way. Why did I even suggest this?_ His mind wondered even further and he knew why he was doing what he was doing. _It seems like I'm not even doing it for Marcus anymore, I'm just here to what? Try to impress Aeris? Sure I would kill for her, but not someone who isn't threatening her. But if it's really that important to her then I'll go through with it. I have to be brave, for her. I'll never tell how I truly fell about this. _

While Leo was pondering the subject, Aeris too was thinking to herself, not asleep at all. _What the hell am I doing here?_ She began to think. _Leo is right, this was a shit idea. I can't even begin to think that he was right about all of this. I can't imagine killing someone I've never met before, I won't even try to think how Leo must think about all of this. But he isn't protesting anymore. Does he really believe in this? Does he support the cause or does he side with me and my intentions? I won't bring it up to him, my true feelings about all of this. But if he asks to go home I won't object. Oh Leo, I hope you say something. _

About 6 hours later…

Leo woke up to Aeris slightly shaking his shoulder. Leo slowly rubbed his eyes and glanced at Aeris. He was surprised that he even fell asleep. He stretched and scratched his back. "What time is it?" He whined.

"5 till 4." Aeris responded, not having to look at a clock. She must have had an alarm Leo guessed. "You ready?" Aeris asked. Please say no, Aeris thought to herself. Just say lets go home.

Every fiber in Leo's being wanted to shout no, to scream out his disapproval, but his heart betrayed him. "Yeah." He replied simply.

Both of them unsatisfied nodded to each other as Leo got out of the bed and reached for the bag that contained their gear.

Sorry for my tardiness, but my mouth hurts like piss. Oh, there I go again, boring you with uninteresting details of my life. Anyway enjoy. DON'T REVIEW! (Reverse psychology).


End file.
